Mortality & Carnage
by WaloGirl
Summary: ::ONGOING 2013-2014:: ::VIOLENT:: Light uncovers a shocking secret that sends him into a world of hurt and regret. As the plot develops, things get really tricky for Mogi and Aizawa. This story is NOT a lemon between LightxL, however, they are the main relationship in this story.
1. Author's Warning and Info

**Author's Warning I'm Serious:**

-This fic runs along the plot of the ANIME VERSION.

-Before reading this I will warn you that this is a "loop hole fic" in which I use a weak point in the original plot of Death Note to create a sort of _alternate ending _that is backed up by information not present in the original plot that could have closed this loop hole.

-This story contains very traumatic themes that may offend the reader so please, do not read unless you think you can handle it and if you cannot please don't hate me because I love you.

**I am very knowledgeable of the characters' personalities and I am very good and backing up my plot lines with facts from the original plot. **

**Allow me to remind you: **I am not altering the characters' personalities. I hate that. I am keeping them as "in character" as possible.

Chapter 1 is out! (o^-^o)


	2. Chaper 1 - Recovery

**Author's Note: **This is only chapter one and all it does really is set up the necessary information needed for larger future events. Don't worry!

_Chapter two is going to really surprise you!_

_._

.

.

.

There was a psychological must in the air. It was thick and tricked the mind into believing the lungs were having difficulty breathing. The task force floated around the computers where L had once sat, not too long after his presumed death. It had literally only been minutes ago that L was sitting upright in that chair of his, sipping away at his classic cup of tea. When L collapsed, Mogi was left behind to tend to the detective while the others searched for the pasty-colored Rem. They all seemed to tense up with every second that passed, still preparing themselves for their possible deaths. Aizawa was getting a little anxious, and everyone else could tell, but they didn't say anything. Matsuda shifted his position a little as he hung his legs over the arm of the couch and lay on his back. Light was sitting rather close to his father on the couch opposite to Matsuda. Everyone was obviously suspicious of Light even though they knew the shinigami was behind this specific murder. Rem. Light shifted his position too, leaning on his father a little to pretend he was shaken up and needed comforting. He couldn't let anyone find out he was the least bit happy about the situation. Then, finally he broke the silence by speaking.

"Oh God... oh God..." There was fake concern and fear in his voice, but as well of an actor as Light was, everyone was convinced by the act. He clutched his fist. "Why hasn't Kira killed us yet?" Soichiro looked down at his 18 year-old son and let out a sigh of deep thought. Although, for Soichiro, this didn't require deep-thinking at all.

Matsuda even came up with a scenario and proudly proclaimed it as he jumped up off the sofa, pointing a victory finger in the air. "Maybe Kira doesn't have a death note and he had the shinigami do this for him!" He was so confident that this was the case. "And he can't kill us if the shinigami is gone now, right?" No one even responded, they just dropped the subject immediately. Especially now that they had their gaze fixed upon the door that Mogi walked in through. Matsuda sat down, but Soichiro stood up straight.

The concerned "chief" looked at his feet as Mogi approached his stiffened figure. Then Mogi spoke. "L is upstairs. Well, his body... I... well..." His eyes narrowed. "I didn't want him to just stay on the floor like an attraction for everyone to stare at." They all took a glance at the spot where they remember L collapsing. Mogi felt the need to say something else. "About Watari... He is still in the same spot." The tall man joined Soichiro and also began staring at his feet. Again, everyone was silent for a long period of time before the vibe-less atmosphere was broken by the sound of a young man's voice.

Light stood up and walked over to his father, putting his hand on the man's shoulder. "Dad, what are we gonna do about the bod-"

"Stop."

Soichiro cut his son off. No one really wanted to believe that the world's greatest detective is now just a "body." A "lump of mass," or "meat." Same went for Watari. But, no matter how hard it was, the decision had to be made. What _were _they going to do with the bodies. Everyone gathered about on the nice set of couches to finally confront the situation and get it sorted out whether they liked it or not. They threw ideas back and forth at each other and no one knew what to do, especially since L is an important figure. Matsuda was particularly quiet over on the arm of the couch, and suddenly, "Mastuda what do _you_ think?" Aizawa's voice rang throughout Matsuda's head and he replied rather quickly, actually.

"Well... Light, didn't L say he wanted you to take after him as if nothing ever happened if he were to pass?" Light soon remembered what Matsuda was talking about and fought the urge to create a twisted smile on his face. "So, since he said that, shouldn't we make his death discreet? Y'know like, a secret?" No one was giving the idea any hate, and it was true, L _did _say that. Even though it seemed like they had accomplished something just then, no one knew what to say or what to do. Mogi was looking around nervously, deciding whether he should do something or not. He caved in and blurted out his feelings.

"I'll take care of it. I'll take care of the bodies and have them buried in secrecy. They must have IDs somewhere around here, and I can get some gravestones made up, and-" He started to sound worked up so Soichiro interrupted him by giving him a reassuring "okay." The air in the room seemed to be escaping and the oxygen running out. Everyone stared at Mogi and he began to feel extremely nervous ad uncomfortable. It was strange, but there was also sort of an anxious feeling in the eyes of the team. They wanted to get home safe and see their families one more time just in case Kira _was _going to kill them off.

Not too long after the disheveled team had decided what to do, they were already gone, having left headquarters for the time being to spend some time with their families. Of course, Mogi spent the time taking care of business.

* * *

Two weeks went by, and the group of Japanese men were back on task, trying to hunt down the person that stands right before their very eyes. "Well I guess Kira really isn't going to kill us."

The thought was really confusing even though they really didn't take the time to address it. Light began going on about how he had come up with ways to mimic L's appearance and voice. He spun around in the metal chair to face the seating area where he was focused on everyone. It made a sharp squeaking noise as it turned. He hadn't been talking very long but Mogi and Matsuda were getting a little bit bored of his voice and opinions. _'I don't know why but I really want him to shut up right now.' _Mogi thought to himself in almost an uncertain tone. _'Blah blah blah, I want a real good vacation right now.' _ Matsuda was thinking too. It seemed the task force was really not thinking about the case very seriously at the moment. Well maybe it wasn't like that for Aizawa, in fact, it was becoming an emotional challenge for Aizawa even more than it already was. _'I treated Ryuuzaki like a literal piece of shit. I know I came back, but... did... he really appreciate me like he said? And now he isn't even here anymore...' _

They all suffered through a quiet work day, if you could even call it that, and were heading home now. Matsuda and Mogi were staying at headquarters, while everyone else returned home. Aizawa and Soichiro faced each other in the garage while Light was waiting in the car. "I should have never left and said those things to L... was he serious about the things he said? I never sincerely apologized, to tell the truth, and now that... well you know... I just wish I could have." Soichiro realized how hard of a choice that was to make, and that L was being sort of an asshole by testing the task force like that. He made a logical statement to try and reassure the stressed man.

"Even if L _did_ mean what he said about liking you a lot, he was being quite immature by testing us and I am sure he understood why you reacted like you did."

They parted ways and made their trip back home. "Dad? How come we aren't just going to stay at HQ tonight?" Light wanted to stay and change things to his liking within the work space.

"I guess we should start that up again, shouldn't we." His father replied with a sigh as he made it clear to himself that things were moving forward again after all the tragedy that was going on. He took a hand off the steering wheel and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Light noticed that his father wasn't seeming as young as he used to, and made a disappointed face. Then he remembered what he had seen earlier whilst sitting quietly in front of all those computers. "Hey dad... can I say something serious?"

Soichiro tensed up and started stressing and thinking horrible thoughts. _'Is he going to tell me something bad? What if he just says flat out right now that he actually is Kira? Is he about to reveal a huge secret about the Kira case? Maybe something that happened while him and L were cuffed together?' _The concerned father figured he should hurry up and say something.

"Of course. You can tell me anything, I am your father." He wriggled a bit in the car seat.

"Well... today when I was sitting in my usual seat..." He looked away from Soichiro. "I looked to the seat beside me and envisioned him, as if he was still there. I know everyone is going through shock or something, but he said something to me and I couldn't make it out." Even though Light was certain he was happy about L's passing, something was really bothering him. _'I'm happy, but I guess everyone goes through strange things when someone dies.' _

* * *

Mogi was alone in his room staring out the window at headquarters, not looking at anything in particular, just staring. The lights flipped on and off throughout the city and he could see half his face in the reflection of the transparent glass. He turned around to count the number of flowers in the vase that sat upon the suite's round centerpiece table. The walls were a cream color that reminded him of the ice cream he once shared with the genius detective. He began thinking of L and what he had been through and what he had done to try and catch Kira. He slammed his fist on the wall. "It's already been two weeks and we are moving on. I wish I could still help him but it's no use anymore. He's gone"

* * *

Light and his father arrived home and they were greeted gleefully at the door by Sayu and Sachiko. "Hey brother! You wanna play a game tonight? Mom and I have been thinking about it for a while. You can play too if you wanna dad!" Soichiro smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I'll play, don't worry."

Light thought differently, however. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to bed." He just left without considering his family's feelings and pushed upstairs. His feet were feeling a bit heavy. He opened his door and looked around as if something might have changed. Nope. Everything was exactly the same, so he plopped down on his bed, gawking at the plain white ceiling. His eyelids were heavier than he had expected and he was dozing off for a while, but never completely fell asleep. He closed his eyes for what he though was only a few minutes, but when he opened them he noticed that the time said 1:30 a.m. "Woah, what?" He rolled off his bed and turned on his desk lamp. "It's 1:30 already..." he whispered. He put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt to get ready to actually sleep. No. He couldn't. What was stopping him though? He paced around his room a few times before feeling nauseous. He started sweating and fell to his knees. "Ugh... wha... why...? Why am I sick...?" He couldn't stop it and he threw up right there in his room. "Fuck!" He stood up immediately and was furious, but... he didn't know why exactly. He decided to go for a walk. He didn't look good or anything. He didn't even try to make himself look decent. He just wanted to go. Go, go, go! He swung open the door and Sayu was standing there. _'Damn, she must have heard.'_

"A... are you oka-"

"Leave me alone." He walked past her and down the stairs he had come up plenty of times before. Before he knew it he was walking around an all-night shopping and club plaza. A few girls wearing ridiculously high heels were "strutting their stuff' on the other side of the street. They were so confident, yet one of them tripped and dropped her cluster of shopping bags. Light watched as some douche bag guy ran past and poured his drink over her head. This all seemed so familiar to Light. It reminded him of the day he first used the death note actually. He continued to watch the people around him. "Night culture" never really appealed to him, but he decided to go into a bar anyway. He spent a few hours in there and a few other stores. He looked like total trash.

"Perfect Teen & Cat-World." He entered the popular store where all the teens shopped to look "cool" and dress "in the latest fashion." To his surprise, there were actually a lot of clothes in rather good taste. He saw a hat he particularly liked and decided to buy it, because hey, he just defeated his nemesis. Why not celebrate? He actually seemed to be having fun for a while, even if it was by himself, but it didn't take very long for his fun to turn into confusion. As he exited the store, he saw something that seemed to be a sick joke. He started sweating again, but he wasn't nauseous this time. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at him and then rubbed his eyes to see if it would go away. He panicked and froze for lack of better actions. He was honestly a bit scared.

"What the hell..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hi! **Sorry if this was short, but I didn't want to bore you with the lame "set up" step for too long, haha! Well I hope you liked it anyway and are waiting to see what Light saw! o_o


	3. Chapter 2 - Pissing The Night Away

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 2! This is gonna be a real adventure... aha...

.

.

.

.

Sayu knocked softly on her parents' door. "Mom...? Dad...?" She slowly turned the doorknob. A slight squeak and then a click emerged from the cold little thing. As the door opened a voice came from inside.

"Sayu, what's wrong?" Sachiko rolled over to see her daughter standing in the doorway. "Is everything okay?" It didn't take long for Soichiro to wake up too.

Sayu was concerned. "Mom, dad... it's about Light. I heard a lot of moving around in his room so I went to check on him, but just as I was about to knock on the door, he opened it and ran outside. I think he was sick too because he threw up and it's kind of gross..." She winced at the thought of throwing up. Sachiko made a worried face at her husband. The couple got out of their bed one at a time.

"Sachiko, you stay in bed okay? Light shouldn't be so disruptive to his mother." She really didn't want to, but I guess you could say she was feeling kind of selfish and wanted to sleep too. Soichiro put on some "real clothes" and walked Sayu downstairs. He proceeded to slip on his shoes and check to see if it was raining. "Sayu, you stay here too. At this point I'm not sure what he's up to." He gently pushed her to the side and it wasn't raining so he just left without a jacket. _'Shit... how am I gonna find him? I'll ask around but he couldn't have gone too far.' _Sayu watched as her father got in the family car and drove off, leaving her behind.

* * *

Light dropped his bag in awe; his hat falling out and hitting the pavement. A familiar face stood on the other side of the street and he couldn't quite react. Then he started to panic internally. _'Shit, shit how am I supposed to react to this? Is this an attempt to get me to admit I'm Kira?' _He tried to pick up the bag as quickly as possible but the same douche bag from before ran by and stopped him.

"HAAHAAAAA YEEAH YOU DROPPED YOUR BAAAAGGS, MAN DOWN."

The man lifted his arm, and with that, a splash of iced coffee intertwined with Light's hair. This guy is seriously going around dumping his drink onto people that drop their shopping bags! He was pissed and confused and shocked all at once but he couldn't let himself loose his cool. _'Oh my God what the fuck is wrong with this asshole, fuck me.' _He shook his head back and forth to shake the liquid off for lack of better options. He was being humiliated, humiliated, humiliated! The situation only got worse when his target began walking away down a dark alley. Light began to run as quickly as possible after the familiar figure, leaving his bag and hat behind. "Hey! You! ...Wait!" _'Would Kira chase after someone like this?' _"Hey!" Light stumbled and slowed his sprint to a hurried walk as he entered the alley. He could see that the alley didn't end with a wall and that it led out to an area consisting of a few motels and convenience stores. He eyed the person he was looking for. "...Stop!" _'Here we go.' _He put his hand on the shoulder of a thin-looking kid in a red sweatshirt and spun him around. "Hey!"

Silence and then...

"Hey what, dude!? Back the hell off! Are you mugging me?" The man answered and backed away from Light.

"Wait... you're not...?" Light put a hand to his forehead. "I swear you were someone I know..." He pushed past the kid, furious. _'He's fucking Japanese.'_

"Psychopath."

* * *

Soichiro pulled into the shopping area in which Light had visited only about 15 minutes ago. The car was locked and he had his keys. "Check." He shut the car door to the driver's seat and set foot in a puddle of oil that must have been leaking from someone's shit-hole of a car. The look of a troubled man drew across his face. As Soichiro observed his surroundings, he wan't pleased. Not only was there an abundance of misbehaved teenagers with tattoos and piercings, but there was also not a single store in sight that his son would venture into. Then he saw an older kid pour his drink over a girl's head as she dropped her bags. _'Pitiful' _He thought. He couldn't just let that happen. The girl started crying and now he really knew he couldn't just leave something like that alone. Even if he's not a police officer anymore, he still has to say something. He approached the kid. "That wasn't very kind of you."

"A... are you seriously talking to me?" The kid had a group of his friends around him. To Soichiro they all seemed so filthy, but he had to remember that they're only kids.

"Yes I'm talking to you. That girl's crying because you dumped orange soda on her."

"Man fuck you I don't care." His mo-hawk glistened. Yeah it was dark green and it had sparkles in it.

"I will call the police." Soichiro was confident.

"Dude." The kid pointed to a couple of police officers leaning against a store, chatting it up like nothing was wrong.

Soichiro was even more disgusted as a former police chief to see this, but he really didn't have this kind of time to waste when his son was sick and out there somewhere on his own.

"Okay, you tell me something and I won't call the police department for back up."

The kid was unsure at first but he soon agreed to the former police chief's proposal. "Okay what do you want?"

"I'm looking for a man about your age with a lighter brown hair color and he was probably not wearing anything too punk or 'in style'."

"OOOHH DUDE THAT GUUYY. I TOTALLY POURED SOME COFFEE ON HIS HEAD, OH MAN. He went through that alley over there."

"Uh... thank you." The worried father was angry that his son was the victim of such a delinquent loser, but he didn't have time to yell at the kid, so he left down the alley in a hurry to find Light. There were a lot of people here for an alley way. He took note of that as he walked by what was obviously the entrance to a strip club. _'Would Light ever... no he wouldn't...' _He continued on searching the dark place but there was no luck. Soichiro came out on the other side and noticed all the motels and convenience stores. But what he really wanted to see was Light, and that's exactly what he saw when he shifted his attention to his right.

He saw Light sitting against the brick wall down the street a little ways on the sidewalk. He was alone, but... _'Who is he talking to? He's there all by himself...'_

* * *

"Go away Ryuk, I'm really not in the mood right now." Light continued to draw little imaginary circles on the pavement with his hand. Ryuk laughed.

"What's wrong? You don't seem too well. Do you miss L? Hm?" Ryuk cackled and Light was disgusted by the thought that maybe he missed L. Back there... was he... hallucinating? That kid definitely wasn't the man Light had made him out to be.

"Shut up, shinigami. I don't miss L, I wanted him dead, and he's dead. That's what's going on and you shouldn't piss me off or I won't get you apples anymore."

"Won't get who apples anymore?" Soichiro was standing right above him.

Light freaked out and his gaze shot up at his father. "Wha!? Dad... I... how did you find me!? I just went out for a little walk, that's all! You didn't have to follow me!" Light stood up and brushed the dirt off this butt. "Why did you come to find me?"

"Light there's no one here with you. Who were you talking to?" Soichiro put the pieces together. _'Fuck! If my son is Kira, it would make sense that he's talking to a shinigami.' _

Light panicked really hard and thought of the stupidest way out ever. "Uh dad... remember... in the car I said I saw a vision of L at HQ..." Light was pretty nervous about this idea. It might cost him hospital time if his dad thinks he's crazy. There's also the chance that his dad will get wrong ideas about him and L's relationship before he died. Anyway what else could he do now but go through with the plan. "I think I miss him...? A lot..."

Soichiro put his hand around his son's shoulder. He talked in a comforting tone. "C'mon. Okay, c'mon... let's get you home and cleaned up alright? I think you should stay home for a while and forget about the case for now. Don't go crazy on me now, okay? Haha..." They made their journey back to the parking lot and this time the former chief was careful not to step in the oil. The car started up and now it was time for the long period of silent tension on the ride home. Or...

"So, Light. Do you think you're okay? I mean, do you think you're halluci-"

"Dad I'm fine. I can still work on the case."

"Are you sure? Sayu said you threw up. And you aren't even dressed decent for God's sake! What were you thinking?"

"I was being irrational, I know."

"Then I think you need to see your doctor."

Light was so mad that he was about to open the car door and jump out right onto the street while the car was still in motion. _'Damn it dad! Just shut up and let me do what I want! I'm 18, that should say enough!' _Light kept his appearance calm and collected-looking. "It's okay dad, I'm sure I'm fine. It's like you said: all I need is some rest."

"Well, all right, but if you hallucinate anymore, please tell me. It's not safe to work on the Kira case if you are seeing things that aren't really there." Soichiro pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. "Do you want to take the keys out like you used to when you were younger?"

Light snickered. "Dad I'm not 10 and I it's not my desire to feel like I'm 10, okay." He was a bit irritated, but he knew that his father felt uneasy about Light growing up.

Again, the two men of the house were greeted by the cheerful Sayu and Sachiko. Except this time, it was more like concern rather than happiness. Sachiko wrapped her arms around Light. "Are you okay? Why would you just disappear like like after being sick?" Sayu joined in. "Yeah, and why do you smell like vanilla coffee?" Light politely pushed his mother away.

"I'm fine mom, I just needed some time away from everything." And as usual, he left everyone standing there anticlimactic, and walked up to his room to be by himself.

* * *

As the night went on, Mogi struggled to fall asleep. He peered out from under his covers at the red alarm clock on the finely crafted bureau from his suite. He shouted bluntly. "3:47 in the morning!" Then he rolled around, picking a fight with his mess of blankets. "God!" He got fed up and just kicked them all off the bed. _'It's hot anyway.'_ He thought. He rolled around some more, but couldn't get comfortable, and was actually really tired though. The tall man lifted himself from his bed and closed the curtains in a rough manner. The curtain rod fell from the large window and that only furthered Mogi's stress. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Damn it! Go to hell you piece of shit! Ahhgg fuck..." _'I am really losing it, but I did a heroic thing, so I shouldn't be so stressed. Why am I so upset?' _He went into the bathroom and locked the door, but as he was taking off his boxers to get ready for a nice cold shower, he heard the room phone ring. (Insert extremely annoyed face here.) He rushed out of the bathroom, pulling up his pants and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Mogi, it's Light."

_'What... Light... what the heck why is Light calling me of all people at almost 4:00 a.m. ! ! ? ?'_

"H... hi Light? Is something wrong with your dad?"

"No, I'm just calling for you. I need to talk to you about L."

Mogi's heart skipped like 20 beats. What was Light talking about? This can't be good... "Okay..."

"L is dead."

"Yeah."

"Dead is dead. And L is dead."

"Yeah... Light what are you talking about you sound a bit... silly."

"Mogi I'm not playing games. L is dead right?"

Mogi hung up the phone and unplugged it as quickly as possible. "Fuck! I don't need this right now. I don't need Light riding my ass."

* * *

"Mogi... Mogi! ...what the..." Light closed his cell phone. _'He hung up...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Ah!_**This one was pretty short too! I'm sorry T^T I just thought that was a good place to leave it for now! I update quickly though so don't worry! 3


End file.
